


Raising Spirits

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending time together in Orlando Alex and Tobin have to part ways with Servando and Christen. Christen is left with three hours till her flight however and Servando offers to spend it with her at the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is still in Portland in this, because it had to be that way...

Christen felt odd watching Alex and Servando say goodbye. She couldn’t imagine how hard it must be spending most of their married life, hell most of their relationship, on opposite coasts. Though now that she had to say goodbye to Tobin too, she understood it more. Here she was in Tobin’s arms, her head resting on the midfielder’s shoulder, wishing Tobin was about to fly back to Chicago with her instead of Portland. 

“It’s ok, it’s only a few weeks Lex,” Servando said but Christen knew it wasn’t true.It was a few weeks till they had a camp and, sure, Servando would fly in for a day or two, but he’d have to leave again all the same. She was thankful that it was only three weeks till Chicago played Portland, then two weeks after that was camp. 

“I’ll see you on the pitch in three weeks,” Tobin said softly.

“Yup, you’ll be chasing me down for the ball, like always,” Christen smirked, as Tobin chuckled.

“That’s what you think,” she smiled, kissing her. “Now, go get your best friend and get on that plane before she cries and quits right on the spot,” Christen joked and Tobin smiled, kissing her once more.

“I’ll see you soon, love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Come on Lex, we should get moving,” Tobin said and Alex kissed Servando again before hugging Christen.

“Better start practicing those shots, Press.”

“Clash of the titans is coming up,” Christen grinned. Tobin rolled her eyes before hugging Servando.

“I’ll take care of your girl till she’s back with you.” 

“You always do,” he grinned, “now get outta here.” Tobin turned to walk with Alex toward the security gate but saw Christen, her eyes not shining like they normally do. She stepped over to her, pulling her close by her hips, pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you, Chris.”

“Tobs,” Christen chuckled as she shook her head back and forth, “I love you too,” Tobin kissed her smiling. Breaking the kiss, she grabbed her bag and walked after Alex.

“Three weeks babe!” she shouted as she walked backwards still smiling at Christen.

“Three weeks,” Christen smiled as Servando threw his arm over her shoulders.

“So you said something about a bar earlier?”

“I have 3 hours and I hear there is a MLS game on between KC and Houston?” 

“I was going to say let’s just go get drunk but—”

“It’s more fun to get drunk watching Dom kick Houston’s ass up and down the field and taking shots every time someone falls to the ground,” she smirked and Servando laughed. 

“Well, in that case, I’ll cover the bill it sounds like it’ll get pricey.” 

x-x-x

Tobin sat down on the couch next to Alex, waiting for Christen to answer her facetime call. Alex looked over and shook her head.

“At least I can handle being alone for six hours,” she teased just as Christen picked up.

“Hey babe,” Tobin grinned then saw Christen’s face and winced, “you ok?” 

“Sherv and I got drunk,” she slurred out, “and sho you know? Don’t ever play MLS shots with him. He cheats.” Tobin laughed.

“How’d he get home?” Alex asked, leaning over. 

“Uber,” Christen said, “don’t worry, he tekshted, he’sh fine.” 

“Well, thank you for that,” Alex smirked, “Tobin talk to your girlfriend, I’m gonna sit over here and listen. This is way too much fun to miss.”

“So, how are you?” Tobin asked, hiding her own smirk.

“Terrible.”

“Why are you terrible?”

“I mish you,” Christen pouted and Tobin smiled.

“I miss you too babe.”

“I mish you waaay more.”

“You two are kinda sickening,” Alex said as she worked on emails. When Tobin looked over at her, she faked gagging. 

“You and Sherv weren't?” Christen shot back and Tobin laughed hard as Alex’s jaw dropped, she turned her phone so Christen could see. Christen laughed so hard she hiccuped and Tobin chuckled shaking her head.

“So, Long Islands?” she asked and Christen blushed but nodded.

“Shoooo good Tobs, the besht.”

“Maybe you should go to bed?”

“I dun wanna.”

“Chris…” Tobin said slowly and Christen pouted.

“But I wanna talk to yooou,” she said before yawning.

“How about I promise to call you early in the morning?”

“That shounds nishe,” Christen smiled and Alex looked over at Tobin with a raised eyebrow. 

“Ok, why don’t you go curl up ok? I love you.”

“Love you too,” Christen smiled as she laid down on her own couch, her eyes closing.

“She’s so not making it to bed,” Alex stated.

“Yesh I am,” Christen mumbled and Tobin chuckled.

“Chris, up, bed, go.”

“Bed here.”

“Chris, please, for me?”

“Fine,” Christen huffed as she got up to her feet slowly, swaying slightly.

“Chris?” Julie said as the door opened and Tobin thanked god for her perfect timing.

“Hey, Jules? Help Drunky McDrunkbutt to bed for me, huh?” Tobin asked and Julie laughed.

“Alright Tobin, but only cause it’s you asking,” JJ walked over to Christen, putting Chris’s arm around her shoulders. Christen weakly held up the phone, “Hey Tobs!” 

“Hey JJ.”

“I see someone had some drinks,” Julie smirked and Christen laughed.

“With Serv, I’m having Alex call him next so I can enjoy his rambles just as much as she enjoyed Christen’s.”

“Jerk,” Alex muttered. 

“Ok, we’re off to bed, have fun,” JJ said before hanging up. Tobin set her phone down and looked at Alex.

“Come on Lex, we both know you want to,” Tobin teased and Alex huffed but grabbed her phone it rang twice before Servando’s face popped up.

“N’ver... go drink'n... wi’ Pr'ss,” he groaned before retching into the toilet by his head for what probably wasn’t the first time that evening.

“Oh baby,” Alex said as Tobin started laughing hysterically. Alex shoved her as she got up, heading to her room for privacy.

Tobin left a text for Christen’s morning, ‘So you drank Serv under a table, huh? Atta girl.’

**Author's Note:**

> So thoughts? Comments? ok this time prompt me cause I'm trying to write but ideas are stalling out.


End file.
